Iron Kaiser
Iron Kaiser (or Iron Caeser in the ADV dub) is a character from Violence Jack and Shutendoji who is a robot and human at the same time (alot like Ginnai Doma but with more death rays and less blood)(Oh, its cyborg i was thinking of). Violence Jack She used to be a Japanese mother but after the earthquake all that was left of her was her brain(which was put in a robot by scientists). She starts out by being attacked by the Slum King's men and killing them with missiles and lasers. Later, she starts by killing some dudes with her BREAST FIRE death ray shoulder pads and later it starts raining so she stops like the Tinman. After the Rain, She nukes a city whats left of a city with a Naval Missle. Later, she attacks a town (where Kid Jack and her son(Yuu) are). After Yuu escasped she found him on a beach and killed alot of people with her deth rays(which she also used to cut off the clothes of her son's implied love interest Megu) as well as zaping a horn on to her son's head. The Slum Queen has a psychic thing with her and later gets clawed acrossed the chest(what is it with Go Nagai and the left breast?!) by an inner version manifestation of Iron Kaiser (which results in the Queen fainting and having real slices across her chest). The Slum King sends his men after her and (despite alot of explosions) she is unharmed and goes on to kill alot of the King's men. The Slum King catches Yuu and brings him to a big hole cave in the ground. King puts Yuu in the hole and Kaiser follows/chases after Yuu. The scientists who made her try to control her to kill Yuu but Yuu escapes with only flesh wounds in action hero places (arm/leg). Suddenly, the cave caves in on itself like Stewie thought happened to Peter in the episode where Chris was trying to lose weight but because of all the damage from the laser fire instead of it becoming too massive. After the cave in, she was missing her right arm and Yuu stabbed her in the eye (but he didn't know it was his mom and SHE was trying to kill him so he is nicer than Stewie) and dumped a huge rock on her (this sounds like Tom and Jerry but its not meant to be funny) and she gains weight control of her body back. She talks with Yuu but Yuu walks away and Kaiser goes berserk and smashes out of the cave and causes the control station with the scientists to explode. She then goes to fight the Slum King and puts up a good fight despite having only 1 arm and the Slum King being able to take laser blasts to the armor without effect(besides getting pushed pack). In the end, Yuu recognises her as his mother and she gets sliced up and explodes. Somehow, her head survived the explosion and the brain crawls over to Yuu and gives him his mother's love(it may be symbolic of her final wish). Shutendoji In here he is a man who Jiro Shutendo encounters in space in Shutendoji OVA 3. He is first seen as a sergeant on a mission to blow up some space thing where he tears off one arm but gets caught in white goo. Jiro saves him and his crew and he has his arm replaced after being brought onboard. Before he wakes up, Leo Pacheko puts a Crucifix by him to guard him. Later when they are scanning Jiro's memories, Kaiser's Oni memories interlope and show horrible Oni cr-p. He awakens and attempts to kill Jiro. The captain sends her men after him but Kaiser is armed with a HYPER-BAZOOKA!! and blows them apart. Its revealed he was the kid of Jawanbokikai. His memories are then shown in a hologram room that his dad was fighting Jiro to show his kid his fighting style and Jiro's killing him was bad for some reason. Jiro fights him in the cryogenic room (where he kills defenceless sleeping innocent people) and in the hanger Lloyd Zimmerman gets blasted with cryo gas and Kaiser busts his frozen a55. After Iron Kaiser busts open the ship with a bazooka shot, Leo Pacheko saves Sonia Castello and Jiro but is split in 2. And then... He died... AHHHHHHHHHH!! its pretty f'd to. blodd bursts out his mouth and ears from his fat waist getting crushed. what is this? riki-oh?! Iron Kaiser returns to stop Jiro from getting away into the past but is stopped by Sonia and Captain Persis Mohammed (the latter of which he kills). After Jiro escapes into the past and the ship is gonna blow, he has Professor Gil Ramsey send him back after Jiro despite how it can only send inorganic matter and he has human under his shell. He arrives after Jiro in 988 A.D. but blows up and turns into some daemnon thing(sorta like Mad Saulus) that can breathe fire (like Ginnai Doma or Sister Jill or Akira Fudo or that guy from Abashiri Family) but is killed by Jiro IN A SKY BATTLE with screaming and lightning and cr-p. Its acturally pretty bada55. btw, iron Kaiser; born 1970s died, 900. age; like 112 or something. f--kin time travel!!. Oh and in the dub hes called Iron Caesar for some reason. Yugioh ZeXaL called Kaiser's CaesARS too. Here he was played by Akio Ohtsuka who was Amon in Amon: The Darkside of The Devilman, Skull Knight in Berserk, Black Jack in Black Jack, Damaramu in Dragon Half, Calbee in Dirty Pair Flash, Bateau in Ghost in the Shell, John "Sleepy" Estes (Mad Bull) in Mad Bull 34(that one was awesome!!) Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard in One Piece, Imura; Kuwabara in Riki-oh OVA and Narumi in the Riki-oh movie(that was also awesome), Seth in Street Fighter IV and Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid(that one sounds like a bad p0rn0) Mazinkaiser SKL OVA A robot hidden within Garan's fortress, it is a secret weapon developed by the WSO and serves as one-half of the Gravity Curtain, having been powered by the same source - the Graviton Reactor. The reactor grants the Iron Kaiser a near-limitless supply of energy as well as incredible speed and power. The overall armored design of the Iron Kaiser is loosely based off Shutendoji, a character from Go Nagai's manga of the same name and sports a red and gray metallic color. It also has a Pilder attached to the robot's cranium, able to transform itself into a discus to slice off its target, similar to some of the enemy mechas found in UFO Robo Grendizer. It's weapons include its own version of the Rocket Punch (Smasher Punch) and Rust Hurricane (Iron Tornado), a double-bladed spear, a Gatling Gun, Missile Launchers, and Shoulder Blasters. The Iron Kaiser is piloted by Kiba in the final battle against Mazinkaiser SKL. Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Shutendoji Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mazinger Characters